Ballads: A Most Endearing Video Game
by EveningCicada
Summary: A collection of Animal Crossing poetry - all games. If you have any suggestions about what I should write next, PM me or leave a review! Reviews are greatly appreciated, so thank you!
1. Crazy Redd

**Crazy Redd** _(from City Folk)_

My neighbors always say to me,

"If you're looking for a deal

Never go to Crazy Redd's!

His prices are not real!"

"He'll trick you into membership!

He'll sell you just the fakes!

Plus, he'll charge ten times the price!

His store gives me the shakes!

You think it's some exclusive club?

Don't let him fool you, friend!

He's such a liar, that sly fox!

He plays a mean game of pretend!

I advise you, he's deceiving!

And you better stay away!

So now you're his "favorite cousin"?

Still don't trust a thing he'll say!

The next time you're in the grand ol' city

Remember, Redd's the crook!

If you really want a green lava lamp

Just buy from safe Tom Nook!"


	2. Sunday Mornings

**Sunday Mornings **(inspired by Hoehomi-Chan's suggestion)

Lazing in town on a Sunday morning

Is better than heading to the city

In a crowded, heavy bus

Or perhaps walking to the store

To pick out a dress

For a distant, much-forgotten night out

It's better than hiking through the hills

Searching for some kind of "adventure"

That takes too long to find

Yes, my Sunday mornings

Are best with a cup of coffee

Along with a dash of sugar and cream

And I'd rather, still

Be sitting here, just watching the people come

And go

Than exploring the world

Because all I want

Is right here

Yes

Just here


	3. Dr Shrunk

**Dr. Shrunk** _(for you, Flamebrawler!)_

A/N: I took a new take on Dr. Shrunk and decided to write a poem about how he feels about his dreams, and how he wants to achieve something more than just a comedy act. I hope you like it! Keep on making suggestions!

Why, I'd like to make it big someday

With an audience that'll always stay

One who'll laugh at every word I say

And joke I crack

This career is fine, I can suppose

But now the curtain has drawn to a close

A thought that never goes:

What do I lack?

I'm an amateur, but there must be more

It seems this job has become but a chore

I wonder: what could be in store

For just me?

Lots of fame? A spotlight to glow?

Starring in my own comedy show?

Because this act is still going slow

In this small city

I mean, what does a guy gotta do

To finally make his own breakthrough?

An audience of very few

Keeps me in my shell

But, yes, each of those rotten tomatoes

That my audience always throws

They not only stained my clothes-

But my dreams as well


	4. Mr Resetti

**Mr. Resetti** _(requested by Shiny Kirby)_

Kid, I see what you're up to

Don't be such a little sneak!

Resettin' your game is a crime; ya hear?

How many times have you heard me speak?

I've lectured you a million times

On how life's not for cheatin'

Resettin' is cruel, a scandal, dishonest!

It's lying, it's deceivin'!

Oh, you think I won't notice, kid?

There's no way you can hide!

I'll pop up right beside your door

The moment you step outside!

And as if that ain't enough

My bro will come to see you!

(Sometimes I gotta rest, ya know?

For all the stress you put me through!)

Life is simple enough, kid!

So why go pressin' reset?

The next time I catch you, though...

Oh, the lecture you'll get!


	5. It's Been a Slow Day

**It's Been a Slow Day (Tom and Sable) **(requested by Flamebrawler)

A/N: This is actually a duet. This is an intense topic, so I decided to make it very heavy with emotions and settled on putting it in a song. Enjoy! PS: I know I didn't have to rewrite the chorus for each verse, but I thought it read better that way.

**Verse One:**

I've been thinking of closing the store now  
>Though it's only a little past eight<br>I know it's too early from what I'm used to  
>But business hasn't been too great<p>

Besides, it's getting late

And memories found their way back to me  
>Like a shadow, they haunt what I've grown to be<br>But who am I, if anyone at all?  
>Just a tired shopkeeper in a town by the sea<p>

Trying to set himself free

But what can I say?  
>It's been a slow day<p>

**Chorus:**

Ain't it sad that you have to leave everything behind  
>For a dream you no longer chase?<br>Don't it hurt when your broken past can't be restored  
>It can only be erased?<p>

Well, in the darkness of this store  
>I found time to recap what we've been through<br>And I realize dreams don't matter at all  
>For it's nothing if I don't share them with you<p>

I know I shouldn't be thinking about these things anymore  
>But what can I say?<br>It's been a slow day

**Verse Two:**

I've been thinking of closing the store now  
>Though it's only eleven past eight<br>My sewing machine has stopped its low humming  
>And I've got my mind fixed on fate<p>

And our first date

I know time would bring you back to me  
>If that was the way things were to be<br>But who am I to uncover  
>The memories we were never meant to see?<p>

"_Dreams before money"_

But what can I say?  
>It's been a slow day<p>

**Chorus:**

Ain't it sad that you have to leave everything behind  
>For a dream you no longer chase?<br>Don't it hurt when your broken past can't be restored  
>It can only be erased?<p>

Well, in the darkness of this store  
>I found time to recap what we've been through<br>And I realize dreams don't matter at all  
>For it's nothing if I don't share them with you<p>

I know I shouldn't be thinking about these things anymore  
>But what can I say?<br>It's been a slow day

**Bridge: (sung together)**

For so long I have hidden  
>And became a silhouette<br>For so long I've tried to face it  
>I've tried so hard to forget<p>

I should've spoken up  
>You're only a short walk away...<p>

Not today

**Chorus: (sung together)**

Ain't it sad that you have to leave everything behind  
>For a dream you no longer chase?<br>Don't it hurt when your broken past can't be restored  
>It can only be erased?<p>

Well, in the darkness of this store  
>I found time to recap what we've been through<br>And I realize dreams don't matter at all  
>For it's nothing if I don't share them with you<p>

I know I shouldn't be thinking about these things anymore  
>But what can I say?<br>It's been a slow day

**Final Verse: (sung together)**

I'm starting to make my way home now  
>I closed the store just past eight<br>'Cause business hasn't been too great  
>It's beginning to get late<p>

I know I can't keep running away  
>Every time I'm reminded of you<br>But what can I say?  
>It's been a slow day<p> 


	6. Blather's Fear of Insects

**Blathers's Fear of Insects **(for Hoehomi-Chan and Shiny Kirby!)

Robust cicadas are repulsive to me  
>The most vile thing that could ever be!<br>So gross to touch, and I hate the way they sing!

You may say you like butterflies  
>Truth is, they're monsters in disguise!<br>How could there ever be such a nasty little thing?

And worms? You surely kid, you must!  
>They make me shiver in disgust!<br>So slimy and icky, and how they have no hands or feet!

And mantises, as I'm sure you know  
>Are the ones that really have to go<br>I mean, have you ever watched those guys eat?

Oh, bugs; so grotesque and vile!  
>Certainly they're not my style<br>Please! How many will you dare to donate?

A cricket here! A bagworm there!  
>You must live to give me a scare!<br>Celeste must handle the next one, or I shall faint...


	7. Tortimer

**Tortimer **_(this one's for you, Moon's Embrace!)_

This town has grown with time  
>Yes, I've watched it expand and develop<br>I've stood behind the scenes, gazing thoughtfully  
>At this tiny village, watching it age and grow<p>

Oh, it's been years since I've discovered this place  
>But its sand is still soft as ever<br>Its sun still warm and bright  
>As it shines upon this shell of mine<p>

Its pear trees are still juicy and lush  
>Its grass as green as when I first walked upon it<br>Though these feet have grown tired and worn  
>They become new again, with each step<p>

Town Hall's bell still rings each hour  
>And it <em>bong<em>s like it isn't so old  
>And these neighbors, these lovely townsfolk<br>Why, they still carry such lighthearted souls

And each sunrise is still inviting  
>Though each new day is never quite the same<br>I can still smell the dew in the morning  
>Like I could everyday way back then<p>

Its skies still blend into purple  
>When the day is done and tired<br>And those constellations up ahead  
>Still beam and twinkle each night<p>

Oh, this isn't a small town anymore  
>It's a bustling community, always filled to the brim with life<br>Why, it's aged so much through these years  
>Heh heh heh hoorf! And so have I!<p> 


	8. Brewster

**Brewster **_(for flamebrawler and Rose Silverpen!)_

A/N: I have Writer's Block, so I wasn't too fulfilled with this one. I hope the next poems are a bit deeper...

The Roost is empty tonight  
>And I've grown quite alone<br>With a million more glasses to clean

My bow tie's still tight  
>(A looser one, I don't own)<br>And the cafe's a rather quaint scene

Closing time isn't near  
>But still no one drops by<br>A slow song on the radio softly plays

Though the words aren't clear  
>And the singer is shy<br>I can still tell it's about "one of those days"

Mugs and teacups _clang_ and _ching  
>As I set them to rest on the rack<br>They smell of a gentle and light soap_

It's always this time I start wondering:  
>What is it, really, that I lack?<br>And if for anything, what is it for I hope?

This town is tired, and I am too  
>Each day is peaceful but slow<br>Is this really the place I should be?

Oh, but there's nothing this pigeon could do  
>There's nowhere else I'd want to go<br>(Why do I let such thoughts haunt me?)

I like it here, though, with my tight tie and cleaning rag  
>With my glasses that chime and that <em>change<br>_With this radio that is still playing its slow song

It's slow here, but it's never a drag  
>And right here, I have everything<br>Right here, right now: I am right where I belong


	9. Kapp'n

**Kapp'n **_(this one's for you, Hoehomi-Chan!)_

Fair sea!  
>It's been long since I<br>Have skimmed your skin and  
>Felt your breath upon my small ship!<br>I have been  
>Sailing concrete oceans<br>Nowadays  
>And my boat has tires and a windshield<br>And your fair water has turned to tar.  
>But alas!<br>I know I shall return to you,  
>My sweet,<br>And I shall sail to that island  
>Singing chanties of love and loss<br>Along the way  
>Yar, just like I used to!<br>Fair sea!  
>I long for your waves of blue and silver<br>And, nar, I don't think it will be  
>Too long<br>Until I trade my haggard old bus  
>For my small ferry<br>So that I may sail again  
>Upon your shimmering surface,<br>And finally return home.


End file.
